A New Life
by Stonecobra
Summary: What if Loki was under the influence of the scepter himself? What if he regretted everything?
1. Regret

This is my first attempt at writing something like this. Please let me know if there is anything that would help my writing get better!

She had known him before he had ever fallen off the bifrost. Before he had discovered his true heritage. Back when he was kind. But that time was long ago.

"Loki, the traitor."

"He should be killed for his actions on Midgard."

"He attempted to destroy two worlds, who is to say he won't try again on ours?"

"He is no prince."

"Death is too simple a punishment, he deserves far worse."

"Look at him, to think we once loved him as our prince."

"He isn't of Jotunheim, he isn't even of Asgard. He is nothing."

"Monster."

The insults came from all sides as Loki was towed through the crowd by Thor. Each one hurt more than any punishment he could imagine. The way people looked at him was horrible.

Loki remembered the past to avoid facing the present. The bifrost was just destroyed. Thor broke the bridge to save the frost giants. We were hanging off the edge, and there was nothing but disappointment in Odin's eye. The pain of being less than his brother again was agonizing. In an attempt to escape the torment he let go, falling into the abyss.

How long had it been since he started falling? A day? A month? A year? Time is hard to track in the monotony. Loki was beginning to regret letting go. Anything would be better than this. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Pain. Lots of pain. More pain than he had ever felt before. Pain that wouldn't go away. Loki let out a little whimper, attracting more attention from the inhabitants of this barren rock. A strange blue light flickered in and out of view before he fell unconscious.

As he slowly regained consciousness Loki noticed several things: his pain had faded into a dull ache, he was in some form of building, and he felt so much rage and hatred towards Thor and everyone else he thought he was going to burst into flames.

It had been a long time since Loki had fallen. The Chitauri had been training him since he could move again. The tesseract had awakened, it was time for him to fulfill his purpose. He took up the scepter and waited to be sent through the portal to Midgard, or Earth as they call it there.

People were screaming below. This is what they deserved for refusing his rule. If they all had to die then so be it.

They put the gag and handcuffs on him. He didn't care anymore, he hadn't since the Hulk had attacked him during the battle. Something had changed in him as he laid there. He no longer desired rule over any world. He just wanted to forget.

Loki stumbled, breaking out of his reverie. Straightening himself back out he saw a face in the crowd. This one was different, it wasn't cruel or hating. The only emotion he could see was sorrow. Somehow that was even worse than all the detest in the other eyes surrounding that one face. They should hate him. After what he had done nobody could possibly like him. A single tear rolled down his cheek at that thought. Loki didn't even like himself. He hated what he had become.


	2. Terror

It was there, she had seen it. When he looked at her she had seen the regret deep in his emerald eyes. Their eyes locked for less than a second before he looked away.

"QUIET!" Odin's voice echoed through the hall, it was quickly silent. "Today we shall decide what punishment Loki deserves."

"Death!"

"Torture!"

"Imprisonment!"

The All-father swept his one-eyed gaze across the room silencing everybody again.

The council spoke too quietly for Loki to hear, but he didn't want to anyway. Whatever his fate he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he deserved it. What he had done was unforgivable, he would know the price he had to pay soon enough.

"We have decided that Loki Laufeyson shall be kept in the cells of Asgard with no contact with the outside. He shall have no magic, no weapons, and little food and water. He will live, but feel the pain he inflicted on others." The counsel said after what felt like a lifetime.

Loki bowed his head accepting his fate. He was beginning to hope for the quick release of death, but he knew how difficult it is to kill a demi-god.

"Wait." The voice was soft, but strong. "Loki doesn't require anything so extreme. I ask that the counsel reconsider and put him in my care. If I discover he is too dangerous I will not hesitate to place him in the prison myself."

The counsel put their heads together, talking too fast to understand. When they spoke again nobody could believe their reply. "Very well,Frelsawill control Loki from now on. He shall have his magic stripped from him to avoid causing harm, and if he fails to follow all the rules set before him he will face our original judgment.

Loki could believe it even less. Oblivious to the shouts of outrage around him he just stared at the woman who had saved him from a fate worse than death. She turned around and their eyes met for the second time that night.

Loki was staring at Frelsa again. He didn't talk, he just stared. It was odd at first, now it was becoming annoying. He hadn't said a word since his trial.

The trial. Why had she spoken up for him again? They had never truly met before she took him back to her home. She didn't have any reason to protect him. Frelsashook her head, she knew how this train of thought would end. The memory of how sad and lost he looked as he followed Thor would resurface. She could never have let somebody looking like that suffer what the counsel decreed.

"Thank you." Frelsa jumped, not expecting a voice. It had been a month since she took Loki into her care and he hadn't spoken once. Until now.

For some reason hearing him made her so happy she forgot to reply, staring at Loki instead for a few minutes before finding her voice again. "You're welcome Loki."

Frelsa was tired. Loki woke up screaming again. It had become an almost nightly occurrence. Some nights were so much worse than others. This one was turning out to be a particularly bad one. Sighing Frelsa rolled out of her bed and went to try and comfort him. Since he had thanked her almost two months ago he had been gradually talking more and more, and recently accepted her comfort when he had nightmares.

"Loki? Don't worry it was only a dream, dreams can't hurt you." Frelsasaid softly.

Loki looked at her with fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth and, with his words quaking, he said, "Dreams can't, but that was no dream."

"What do you mean?" Frelsa asked.

"It was a memory of the Chitauri. They… They promised that if I failed to grant them Midgard they would…" his words trailed off, but he had said enough. Frelsa sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Sobs shook through Loki's body as he leaned into her. He had been holding in his emotions until now so they all rushed out like water in a river breaks through a dam.


	3. Facing the Past

Thanks for the support! I wasn't expecting to get so much in so little time. Here is another bit, I will try to keep more coming at this pace until I finish the story. :/ That might be hard…

I don't own Loki, Thor, or The Avengers.

Frelsa, that was her name. She saved him, and he still could hardly believe it. Why had she done it? Loki shook his head, this way of thinking would get him nowhere.

"Lets go to the palace today." Her voice was the same as always, strong and soft at the same time.

"But, I thought I couldn't leave your home?" Loki asked.

"They only said that I had to keep you from causing harm. As far as I am concerned that doesn't mean you have to stay here." She replied softly.

Loki smiled, he would like to get out again. The months spent with Frelsa hadn't been horrible, in fact he had rather enjoyed them, but he would never enjoy being cooped up in a cage. No matter how likable the company was.

They approached Loki's old home, walking steadily and ignoring the way the people around them were staring. The gold building in front of them was grand to say the least. People weren't looking at the building though, those who weren't staring at Loki and Frelsa were watching the figure that was coming from the palace.

Thor wasn't expecting to see Loki. He had been meaning to visit for some time, but he could never find the time to. At least that is what he told himself, the truth was he had plenty of time. He was just afraid to see Loki. The inevitable had happened though, Thor couldn't avoid seeing him now. Walking through the crowds that were growing ever larger as people came to see the disgraced prince and the heir, Thor approached someone that would always be his little brother. Whether they shared the same blood made no difference.

"It is good to see you Brother!" Thor boomed in his deep voice as he closed the gap between himself and Loki.

Loki tried to reply, he really did. His words just wouldn't break the surface, he was fast regretting how quickly he agreed to this walk. He wasn't ready to face Thor yet. He had little memories of when he had fought him and the other Avengers, but he did remember how much he wanted Thor dead. Those feelings were gone now, but he had them once. Thor couldn't just forget Loki's actions, could he?

"Greetings Thor." Frelsa said, dipping into a curtsy as Loki gathered his thoughts.

"You should not bow to me. You have taken care of my brother when I could not, I should bow to you for your brave actions." Thor said.

Frelsa was a little unsettled by this. Around Loki she could forget that he was once a prince and still might be. Thor… he had a very regal presence. Even if he didn't act like the king he would one day be, Mjolnir at his side proved it. For someone with so much power to be saying that he should bow to her was almost to much for her to handle.

Thor was getting uncomfortable, Loki and the woman who had saved him were staring at him like he was wearing a red clown's nose. Did he say something wrong? He shifted his weight back and forth nervously.

The three of them stood in awkward silence for a while until Thor said, "I should get back to my duties. It was good to see you brother, Frelsa." With those words Thor turned and walked a little faster than necessary to the palace.

Frelsa and Loki made an unspoken agreement to cut their walk short and return to her home.


	4. 27

I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to show how Frelsa and Loki are growing closer. This was always a game I enjoyed when I was little and this chapter kind of collides with all the times I would play it with my friends.

I don't own the Avengers or Thor.

"Loki, you could have won you know." Frelsa said.

"No, my cards didn't equal 21." Loki replied. They were playing a Midgardian card game. The objective was to get all of their cards to get as close to 21, the one who is closer wins. He had just lost the 5th game in a row to Frelsa.

"Loki, you don know that they don't have to add up to exactly 21 right? They just have to be close. Sometimes your need for perfection gets a little extreme." There was a little laughter in her voice.

"I know… I just like it when I get a perfect score." Loki answered. Since he had found the cards they had been going through all the games they thought of. Frelsa's mother had spent a lot of time on Midgard and often said that Asgard was filled with a bunch of pompous fools. Because of this Frelsa had enjoyed a life knowing random Earth games and hobbies.

"Why don't we play a different game then?" Frelsa asked.

"No, I want to get 21!"

Sighing Frelsa dealt the cards out again. "Hit me." Loki asked quickly. She gave him another card. He frowned when he saw it. "I lost again, 27 this time." Frelsa laughed at how dejected Loki looked.

"What are you laughing at?" Loki asked.

"You look like a lost puppy!" Frelsa got out between laughs, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. Loki smiled, he could almost forget the Avengers and the threats of the Chitauri as he sat there with Frelsa.


	5. Leikr

Some of you may have noticed I never described Frelsa, I didn't because I like to leave as much up to the reader as possible. I was wondering how different people imagined her.

I don't own Thor or the Avengers.

"Loki! I got you something!" Frelsa shouted as she walked quickly toward him. She had gone to Earth leaving him in the care of a palace guard. Loki had hated every minute of it, but seeing her made him smile for the first time since she had left.

"What is it?" Loki asked baffled at this strange creature sitting before him.

"It is a kitten Loki, I saw him and he reminded me of you." Frelsa answered.

Loki stroked the black kitten, grinning like a child as he hear the purrs the animal was letting out. It looked up at him with eyes as green as his own and purred even harder. "Thank you Frelsa. I love him."

"He doesn't have a name yet. Why don't you give him one?"

While Loki searched his thoughts for a name the cat grew bored of the attention. He jumped onto Loki's head and, using it like a stepping stone, leaped on to the counter where Frelsa kept her cards. It didn't take long for him to knock them all over the floor from there.

Loki couldn't stop himself from laughing at how confused the little animal appeared as the cards settled across the ground. "That's it! His name is Leikr.

Frelsa was so busy laughing at the kitten herself she almost didn't realize that that was the first time Loki had laughed since long before his trial.


	6. In Love

I almost didn't get this one made! It is my birthday today so things around here have been…. crazy.

I don't own Avengers or Thor.

Loki was laying on his back with Leikr next to him batting around a crumpled up bit of paper.

Loki rolled over meeting Leikr's emerald eyes with his own. "Leikr, have you ever been in love? I haven't even had anybody love me." The cat just stared at Loki and went back to playing with his new toy.

"Of course not." Loki reached out a hand to absentmindedly stroke the black kittens back.


	7. Waterfall

Alright, I now these have been going on for a while, but stick with me a little longer. Things will pick up soon.

I don't own Thor or the Avengers.

"Race you!" Frelsa shouted as she drove her horse to greater speeds.

Loki laughed and took the bait making his own ebony mare slowly catch up to, and overtake, Frelsa's stallion. He was so happy Odin had given them two horses and a chance to go out into the country. The way the sunlight filtered through the leaves overhead until little bit touched the ground was beautiful. The horses' hooves flung the forest debris into the air as the riders raced to the river.

"Wow, you beat me." Frelsa said as she dismounted letting her horse drink from the stream.

"Horse racing was always one of my strengths in the palace…" Loki said trailing off at the end. He never talked about his days before he discovered his true parentage…. No, he wouldn't think about that now.

"I never have been very good at racing myself, I always preferred moving slower and taking in the incredible views." Frelsa smiled at all the great memories her words provoked. "Come on! I know how to get to this amazing waterfall down this river a little ways!" she shouted as she jumped back in the saddle, moving out again easily. Loki was left to get in his saddle as quickly as he could and race after his companion.

"I remember I first found it when I was little. I was out in the woods and heard a strange roaring sound, when I followed it I found this waterfall. Wait until you see it, the water flies out into the air forming hundreds of rainbows before reaching the pool below. In the winter it almost completely freezes over creating the most fantastic ice sculpture ever!" Frelsa said as they neared their destination.

"Wow." Was all that Loki could said, it was exactly how Frelsa had described, only so much more. Words didn't really do the sight before him justice. Even the horses seemed a little entranced.

Loki dismounted and got as close to the water as he dared, looking into the pool far below. "Thank you for sharing this incredible place with me Frelsa." He said, turning back to her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Come on, I know a spot near here where we can rest the horses a while." Loki looked at the horses, startled to realize how tired they appeared. The run had really worn them out. He felt a little guilty at how he hadn't even noticed them as he focused on Frelsa.

"Leikr must hate us for leaving him alone all day." Frelsa said suddenly. They had arrived at the clearing and were sitting on a large rock while the horses snacked on some spare treats the pair had given them.

"I suppose you're right. We can always give him plenty of attention when we return." Loki replied.

"Not yet though, we still have a few hours of daylight left." Frelsa answered a little too quickly.

Loki smiled, for the first time ever he was at peace with everything around him.


	8. Thor's Thoughts

I'm having a bit of a writer's block. This sucks! Okay, I'll do my best to come up with something….

I don't own Thor or the Avengers (yet! :D)

"They have repaired most of the physical damage on Midgard." The guard reported.

"Midgardians work fast. How many dead?" Thor asked, concerned.

"93 confirmed dead; 48 missing, assumed dead; and 108 still recovering from injuries they received in the battle." The guard answered quickly.

Thor sighed. It had been a few months over a year since the fight. With the tesseract traveling between worlds was easily possible. Heimdall always guarded it as he watched the other planets.

His thoughts turned to Loki, since they had seen each other they had been silently avoiding one another. Occasionally Thor saw Frelsa, quite recently she had managed to get Odin to let her take Loki out into the country. It was an impressive feat, not many could have done it.

There was something different about Loki, even before his trial he seemed… different. In fact, right at the end of the battle was when he started behaving differently. When Thor had seen Loki from across a crowd the other day walking with Frelsa he appeared happier than Thor had ever seen him. He was smiling and laughing at something the woman had said.

Thor smiled, it was nice to see Loki this way. Sighing again he turned back to his work. He had promised the humans assistance with their repairs. However much he tried to ignore the death count, he couldn't just ignore the fact that Loki was the cause. At least, that is what he had thought before.

Dr. Banner had sent what he had learned about the scepter while they still had it. It had long since been destroyed, but while it was working it could control anyone. Dr. Erik Selvig and Hawkeye had both been under its control briefly. Even when it wasn't actively being used for that purpose it could influence how somebody thought. Who is to say Loki himself wasn't under its control?

When Thor had run this theory past Odin he had taken it well. It was probably the only reason he had left Loki alone for the past 14 months, only sending guards whenever Frelsa was absent.

Thor looked back at his work. He wanted to go to Earth again soon. Seeing Jane and the doctor would be nice. His mind made up, Thor attacked the papers with renewed vigor, hoping to finish quickly so he could see his mortal friends again.


	9. Flowers

Something big is coming!

I don't own Thor or the Avengers.

The people no longer stared at him with hatred in their eyes. In fact some of them just ignored him now. That was better though, far better than having entire worlds think him a monster.

A monster… Loki smiled slightly to himself, for a while he had thought he was a monster too. Of course all the stories he had been told about the frost giants when he was little didn't help. Somehow, none of that mattered now.

He smiled at the guard and asked for the third time that day, "Do you like them?" Of course the guard just nodded slightly, he was only there because Loki had asked to go to the market for a while without Frelsa. When he was there he saw the most beautiful lilies, and bought them with what little money he had.

He continued back to what he now saw as his home as well as Frelsa's. When it came into view he couldn't stop himself, running the rest of the way there.

"They are lovely Loki, thank you." Frelsa remarked as she put the lilies in a vase. "Did you get yourself anything?" she inquired gently.

Loki's sheepish look said everything his silence didn't. Frelsa rolled her eyes a little. Loki was a little absentminded at times. If only everybody else could see what she could… Thor obviously still cared for Loki even though they rarely saw one another. Loki's mother also loves him, but other than those three nobody seemed to see him as anything more than a lying murderer. If they even noticed him.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Frelsa asked suddenly.

Loki's eyes widened until he looked like a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming car. "Yes." He said so quietly it was almost like a breath.

Loki feared the nights, almost every time he fell asleep he remembered the threats of the Chitauri. He knew that Thanos must have survived, and that he would come seeking revenge for losing the tesseract.

Frelsa threw her arms around Loki hugging him tightly. Startled Loki slowly returned the affection. "Don't worry, you are safe here." Frelsa said simply. Loki smiled, he knew that he was safe. He felt safer than he had ever felt despite his nightmares.


	10. Apologies

I don't own Thor or the Avengers

"LEIKR! NO!" Loki looked at the lilies he had gotten for Frelsa. Leikr had eaten some of them and knocked the vase on the floor, covering it with broken glass.

"It is okay Loki, he is just a kitten." Frelsa had heard Loki's yell and came to see what was wrong. Despite her words the mess did make her sad. She loved the flowers and the vase, sighing she went to get a broom to clean the mess up.

"Why don't we go to Midgard?" Frelsa asked Loki as she swept the last bits of glass into the dustpan.

"I hardly think I can. They must hate me there and Odin would never allow it." Loki answered, he wanted to but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I talked to Odin about it recently. He said that if I were to take you there and have you apologize to the people you could go." Frelsa answered.

"In that case I would love to go." Loki replied.

Heimdall held one end of the machine built around the tesseract and Loki and Frelsa gripped the other, transporting to Earth. Once they were there Heimdall took the tesseract back to Asgard.

"Where are we?" Loki asked, looking around.

"Stark's tower, only they have been calling it the Avenger's tower lately. Come on, Stark will be expecting us." Frelsa answered quickly pulling Loki behind her as she walked around the building.

Loki was a little annoyed that everybody knew what was going on beside him, but looking at the woman he loved he forgot all of that.

"Frelsa! Good to see you!" Tony Stark's voice called out as they approached the man.

Loki stepped behind Frelsa, fearing what the man with the glowing chest might do to him.

"Loki, you know Tony right?" Frelsa asked.

"Yes—" Loki's words were drowned out by an explosion close to them. Tony looked at Loki suspiciously before racing off to get his suit.

Frelsa and Loki raced outside to see something awful. Something that Loki feared more than anything else.


	11. Battle

I don't own Thor or the Avengers

Something red and gold shot past Loki and Frelsa and began attacking the Chitauri that had survived the nuke as they floated in the sky outside the tower.

There were only about 20 or so, but they were a lot stronger than the first invasion had been. As Iron Man finished off two and started to fight a third Thanos whacked him out of the sky where he crashed into the ground hard. He tried to stand up, but fell back over and stayed down.

Loki began reciting a simple incantation before remembering he didn't have his magic anymore. He cursed Odin and his arrogance under his breath too quietly for anyone to hear.

Thanos stared directly at Loki, no words were necessary for them to understand one another. Loki broke eye contact with him and grabbed Frelsa's hand, dragging her deep into the building and called for Heimdall to get them back to Asgard. He knew that Heimdall wouldn't respond though, it would be too dangerous for the realm and Heimdall would never do anything that put Asgard at risk.

Loki looked at Frelsa and ordered her to stay in the room he had found, not realizing how much his voice was shaking.

Loki left Frelsa and ran back out to do battle with Thanos. Frelsa waited a few moments before following, drawing her sword as she walked.


	12. Love and Loss

Sorry for the wait everybody. Please try to avoid hating me for this chapter…

I don't own Avengers or Thor.

Loki could hardly believe what had happened. He thought back to the course of the brief fight, trying to see any way he could have prevented this.

_Loki attacked Thanos, but the god just ignored him, like he was nothing more than a slightly annoying fly. His attention was focused on the person behind the demi-god. Loki obviously cared about her deeply. He smiled cruelly and stepped forward raising his weapon…_

Loki had done everything he could have done, but none of them stood a chance. Maybe if Thor had been able to come, maybe if Tony had been able to fight longer, maybe if Loki still had his magic…

He clutched the lifeless body of the woman he had loved more than anything else close to him, sobs shaking through his body. He didn't even notice his adopted brother trying to comfort him. He didn't realize that all of the avengers were in the room too. His thoughts were only focused on the memories he had shared with Frelsa.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Okay, that is it for now! Depending on the responses I get I will either continue the story or stop it here. :)


	13. HELP!

Let me just start by saying that I am so sorry! My life has been crazy, then I couldn't come up with any new ideas for this story. If any of you have any good ideas please PM them to me and I would love to look them over!


	14. Journal

I dedicate this chapter to Lynsi and Deanna. The idea was all theirs, and I loved it. If you are interested, _Wreck this Journal_ is in fact a real journal and I give all credit to the author.

* * *

"Grandpapa? Why does that man look so sad?" a little boy asked, pointing at Loki.

The boy's grandfather looked at the god, "He is sad because he lost somebody, Nathan. You see, he clearly loved whoever he lost. Every day he comes to the graveyard, just like we do for your mother. He misses the person buried there."

"He doesn't have any flowers though…" Nathan commented. The boy's eyes lit up as an idea came to him, "Can I give him one of ours?"

His grandfather smiled gently, "You go right ahead." Nathan grinned and grabbed a white rose out of the bouquet his grandfather was carrying and ran over to Loki, holding out the flower.

Loki was stunned at the sight of the boy. Wordlessly he accepted the flower and let him go back to his grandfather. As he turned the flower over in his hand he remembered the fight that had cost Frelsa her life. That was almost three months ago now, but the pain was still constant.

She was buried on Earth of course. Never really liked Asgard as much as Earth. Loki closed his eyes, red with the tears he had cried. _Frelsa… Why couldn't I have seen you smile one last time?_

With a sigh he knelt and placed the rose next to the headstone then walked back to where Thor was waiting. His brother didn't try to talk to Loki. It wouldn't work anyway. Loki didn't talk anymore. He hardly even ate or slept.

As the brothers of Asgard walked back to Stark's tower Loki noticed a little journal on the road. Intrigued he picked it up and took note of the title: _Wreck this Journal._ As he and Thor continued walking he opened it and started ruffling through the pages. The whole book was filled with odd little directions like "Climb up high, drop this journal." And a page with a target on it "Throw something. A pencil, a ball dipped in paint."

The little book had already been partially destroyed, but the page where somebody would look to return it was blank. With the slightest hint of a smile Loki tucked it into his pocket for later.


	15. Farewell

This chapter is kind of like… I don't know…. Frelsa's farewell? Thoughts before death? Something like that.

_Loki… I am leaving now. Death has me in its grasp and I won't be coming back. What is death though? The absence of life? Humans have many different theories on what death is. From the scientific explanation of just the absence of life to the ideas of going somewhere else. Of course, they focus so much on death that they forget life. The problem with that of course, is that the only reason death is so harsh is because life is so wonderful. It is like darkness and shadows. __Almost all creatures have a deep-set primal fear of the darkness. The truth is that they aren't afraid of the dark, they are afraid of what they can't see. Fear of the unknown, that is what prevents some from advancing. Those who choose to embrace that fear, grab hold of it and leap. Oh what wonders they see Even the darkest nights actually aren't black, but rather sparkling with hundreds of stars. As we hurtle through space, clinging to our small worlds some choose to block the fears off and deny their very existence. Those of us who acknowledge them, sure we have hard lives. Pain, suffering and sorrows may hurt, but if we don't experience them how can we possibly know the true meaning of love, joy and laughter? My wish for you is that you can let me go without too much pain. I want you to continue living and finding the simple miracles in everyday life. My life may be over, but yours will continue on. Loki, my love… Live for me._


	16. Is This Joy?

Just as a reminder for all of you, I like getting reviews…. Like, I jump up and down squealing like a little girl when people review. Well… not really, but pretty close! Even if it is something really short, it lets me know that people are actually reading my stories. In other words: Go write me a review!

Thor roared in delight as Leikr chased after the little red dot of light. "This laser game, I LIKE IT!" Leikr pounced on the ground just to look around in surprise as somehow the laser dot had escaped him again. Thor had taken a liking to the little cat that now lived in Stark's tower with Thor, Loki, Tony, and Pepper. Rogers, Natasha and Barton occasionally visited but they didn't live there themselves.

Loki had spent much more time in his bedroom lately. The odd crash could be heard emanating out from behind the closed door every once in a while.

Suddenly Loki ran out and almost tripped over Leikr as he raced through the tower. "THOR! You must destroy this!"

Thor looked at his brother in surprise, "What?" _Thor was, of course, very confused as to why Loki was talking to him. Also, why did he want Thor to destroy that book?_

"Just… Open it to a random page and follow the instructions." Loki said as he pushed the book in front of his brother.

Thor accepted the book in confusion and opened it to see the instructions: **Doodle over the top of this page and in the margins.** Along with a page full of random ramblings. Thor looked back up at Loki and asked again, "What….?"

Loki rolled his eyes and held out a pencil, "Just… do it. Please."

Thor was stunned at the way Loki was behaving. His brother almost seemed… happy. With a slight smile he took the pencil and started drawing a picture (not terribly well, mind you) of a bilgesnipe. It made him overjoyed to see Loki this way again, it had been so long since the last time Loki had actually been somewhat happy.


	17. You Threw It Off the Tower

Aqualover5711 – Just wanted to say, yes this book is an amazing stress reliever! It is also a _ton_ of fun. :) I own a copy, and well…. It lasted about three hours from the moment I got it before it looked like I had owned it for a good ten years!

* * *

"You threw it off the tower." Thor commented.

"Indeed." Loki replied and turned around calmly to go back down to the street where the book had fallen.

When Thor had seen the instructions: **Do something unpredictable and destructive with this book **he hadn't expected Loki to throw the book off the tower. Fortunately it didn't hit anybody…

Loki reached the street and picked up the book, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the civilians there. The journal had actually taken the fifteen-story fall rather well.


	18. Wish You Were Here

Just as a warning, I think most of the following chapters are going to be a bit short. I do hope to make a new one daily though. Thank you to all of my readers!

Marz1: I would just like to start by saying thank you for the ideas. I plan to return to my previous chapters sometime in the near future to edit them a bit.

Aqualover5711: Thank you again for your rather entertaining reviews.. :) I have greatly enjoyed exploring not only the joy of love and the pain of loss but also that simple laughter that can always be found, no matter how hard the times are.

Loki stood in front of Frelsa's grave. Even now, almost a year later, he hadn't broken his habit of visiting the grave daily. _I wish you were still here. I found this book you see… I believe you would have found it amusing._

With a sigh he turned around and left the grave. After a short walk he arrived at Stark's tower and climbed to his room. After quickly cutting through several pages in the journal he laid down on his bed to stare at the ceiling with emerald eyes.


End file.
